1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly to a chord selecting attachment for the neck of a finger board and fret equipped stringed musical instrument.
Musical chords are played on guitars and similar stringed instruments by depressing a selected string or a combination of strings toward the surface of the instrument neck at a selected location to effectively shorten the length of the strings and contact a desired fret by the fingers of one hand while the other hand picks or strums the strings over the sound board. This selected depression of strings achieves a desired combination of notes for sounding a chord. For example, an A chord is obtained by stopping the d, g and b strings between the first an second frets which force these strings to contact the second fret. A high degree of finger dexterity is required or must be developed to properly finger the strings in playing an instrument and it appears obvious that this would pose some problem with persons having large diameter and/or short fingers or those having a physical impairment in playing a stringed instrument.
This invention simplifies producing stringed instrument chords for such persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chord playing attachments for stringed instruments are numerous, however, some of these prior art devices have a high profile making it difficult for some persons to reach chord keys. Other chord playing attachments are formed by mechanical cooperating parts often requiring semipermanent mounting on an instrument neck or requiring rails to support the attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,051 is an example of the button pushing chord playing attachment which features a mounting and spacing brackets provided with width and thickness adjustments for different neck dimensions.
This invention provides a low profile stringed instrument neck clamp supported chord player easily operated, installed and removed from an instrument neck without the use of tools or modifying the musical instrument.